Byakuyas Secret
by PegasusXLittleXChinaXDoll
Summary: Renji finally finds a way to top Byakuya. warning: yaoi, uke and seme ONESHOT


**hey, first of all i apologise for the really ooc Byakuya. i've never been able to write for him properly anyway but this was asked for by 'Byakuya-Renji'. This is for you hon :)  
sorry for all the ooc-ness again but hope you enjoy it anyway. renji finally finds a way to top his beloved captain. xx**

I lay lazily, sprawled across my double bed. It had been a long day, avoiding Renji at all costs.

Avoid Renji at all costs. Easier said than done. He'd been following me all day with that dark look in his eyes.

He was planning something; but what?

I sighed and tried to roll over to my side but something stopped me. I froze, then looking up at my hand I saw a long fingered pale hand gripping my wrist tightly. Renji hovered over me, his seductive smirk gracing his thin features.

"Renji...what the-" I whispered breathily, staring at the tie around my wrist, slowly tightening; and Renji: his hand holding tight to the other end of the blood red bond, grinned down at me, his eyes alight with desire.

"You've been a bad boy Byakuya...avoiding me all day."

Pulling my arm round behind me he secured it to the other wrist. I was trapped. His nose brushed the soft spot on my throat and I gasped as he bit into it softly. This wasn't like him...though I'd wanted this for quite some time...but how did he know? He smiled sexily as though he'd read my mind.

"You're so obvious captain...so obvious that you're a uke at heart...isn't it?" he tugged at the tie and the loops around my wrists tightened, forcing a gasp from my throat. "How ever am I going to punish you?"

My throat allowed a tiny moan to escape, widening Renji's smirk, "I'm right aren't I? You are my kinky little uke."

I nodded dumbly, not trusting my voice. He moved with the grace of a cat towards the foot of the bed, spreading my legs wide and tying one ankle to each of the two corners.

I glanced back at Renji, his long hair falling in a molten red curtain around his skin. His red-tinted eyes glimmered with a dark lust. I gasped, restraining another moan. I shuddered and the ties tightened, pushing the moan out of my throat.

"Don't struggle captain...you'll get hurt...you have to stay...perfectly still." He whispered huskily in a voice that people would pay to hear moaning to them over the phone. He stroked a finger down my chest, causing another shudder to run through my body. The ties bit into my wrists and pain shot down my arms, blending erotically with the shuddering pleasure from Renji's fingers. More moans tumbled from my lips.

"My my...we haven't even got your shirt off yet..." he caressed a shining silver knife I hadn't even noticed was there, "Shall we fix that then? You want your shirt off?"

Fear coursed through my veins, making my already painfully hard length strain against my jeans. The knife slid under my shirt, the icy blade pressing against my stomach, sliding up higher and higher until the tip pressed against my throat.

"Scared?" he asked seductively. I nodded, swallowing my pulse. Renji laughed and pulled the knife sharply upwards and the sound of tearing material filled the air. My shirt fell around me in tatters. A few more flicks of his knife and the sleeves fell from my arms. Renji threw most of the material to the floor, holding a long shred of sleeve up and held it to my eyes. A blindfold. Renji's weight left the bed and I looked around blindly. I lay, hard, tied up, blind and I waited.

A sharp crack sliced through the air, making me jump and yelp in fear. What was that?

"You've been such a bad boy Byakuya...I'll teach you to hide from me..."

Pleasure infused pain sliced a hot line down my stomach, my hips bucking up involuntarily.

"What do you have to say for yourself Byakuya?"

Another hit and I spluttered a reply.

"I'm sorry R...Renji..."

The whip connected with my chest, making me writhe, the ties tightening painfully.

"Excuse me?"

He wouldn't...would he? I gulped, quivering as he dragged the whip over my thighs, pushing up to press against the straining bulge.

"S...Sir...I'm sorry...f...forgive me..."

The whip moved off my crotch and was immediately replaced by a hand, stroking and moulding the bulge roughly. I groaned; head falling back and body arching to meet the hand

"You gonna be a good boy now '_captain'_?" he sneered, biting down hard upon my neck, forcing me to answer.

I nodded, "Yes sir."

The sound of his zipper ran through me, closely followed by a long, drawn out moan. Biting my lip, I squirmed, realising he was doing it for my benefit. I was regretting allowing the wearing of these new garments. The shirt around my eyes loosened and was pulled off, revealing Renji, his shirt unbuttoned to show off his carefully carved chest, tattoos shining like a beacon from the pale skin, dark nipples hardened lustfully, his jeans undone, rock hard length pressed against his stomach. I raised a quirky eyebrow.

"Someone's rather turned on."

The look in his eyes showed I'd regret my comment. I was right. His flat palm connected with my cheek with an impressive sound.

"Have you not learnt your lesson yet?"

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my into a sitting position, tearing the kenseikan from my hair roughly, and pushing his tongue into my mouth before biting down hard on my lip. I cried out, thrusting up against him and drawing another moan from his throat. Another slap landed on my covered thigh.

"You need to be taught another lesson don't you?" His eyes darkened and he moved off me.

"If you're good...you can have this..." he held up a bowl of melted chocolate. I stared at it hungrily.

"Please..."

"Then do a good job," He smirked. Grabbing my hair again he straddled my shoulders, his length pressed against my lips.

"Open," he ordered, pulling my hair roughly. I obeyed, parting my lips so he could thrust into my mouth forcefully.

"Suck," he whispered, a hint of a groan matching the lust filled look in his eyes as he gazed down at me. I obediently hollowed my cheeks, sucking roughly as he gently thrust into my throat. I moaned for him, sending shivers down his spine as vibrations shot up his body.

"Uhn yeah...moan for me '_captain'_...moan for me while I screw your mouth..."

I obliged, sucking and moaning until he stopped me.

"Good boy...you want your treat?"

I hummed a noise of approval, cheekily shooting vibrations up his spine as penance for calling me 'boy'. He pulled himself out quickly, my mouth feeling suddenly useless. He grinned sexily at me, lathering his dick with warm, melted chocolate.

I waited pensively, watching as he drew closer again, setting the bowl on the bedside. I strained on my bonds, relentlessly trying to reach the dripping chocolate.

Renji smirked, tauntingly holding himself away from my awaiting mouth, "A little eager there aren't we Kuchiki?"

"Please _sir_" the word tingled in my mouth "...I was good..."

"You were...but am I a kind Seme?" I nodded frantically and Renjis' eyes flashed lustfully, moving those last few inches needed for me to flick out my tongue, tasting a warm blend of chocolate and salty liquid. Chocolate filled my mouth as Renji thrust deeply into my mouth, groaning and gripping my hair so hard it hurt. I suckled, swirling my tongue over his shaft, swallowing chocolate around the welcome intrusion in my throat and forcing a guttural groan from Renjis' mouth.

The thrusting's became more sporadic, cluing me in to what was going to happen. Humming gently, I grazed my teeth from base to head as he pulled out, sending him spiralling over the edge upon his next erratic thrust, his seed spilling hot and thick down the back of my throat as he screamed his release.

"God Kuchiki...I thought I was...gonna go blind..."

**good? rubbish? reviews make children dance and sing with rainbow kisses an gumdrop smiles. xxx**


End file.
